prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Celestial Dragon Pretty Cure
Note: This season is no longer going to be update on this wiki. , often called by the Japanese name or by the shorter write Dragon Precure, is a Pretty Cure season produced by Toei Animation and directed by SmokyQuartz97. This is an unofficial installment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise being the eighteen installment. While direct the season, Smoky is also writing the story. The alternative name for this season is Pretty Cure Dragon Island. Mixing a bit of Shonen with Mahou Shoujo, Celestial Dragon Pretty Cure is a series that seeks to focus on story and action, although it has its scenes of comedy, drama and romance, having dragons, Smoky mythology the "mythology" created by Smoky Quartz when she was bored, religion and the elements as the main themes. The season begins to be aired on April 25, 2017, being broadcast on the fictional TV channel いNE and TV Asahi. The schedule that the anime goes on air is from 7:00 am until 7:25 pm, the episodes have an average of 20 minutes while the other 5 minutes are transmitted advertisements. Just like other franchise titles like Smile Pretty Cure! and Dokidoki! Pretty Cure this season will also receive a dubbing that will be available on the famous stream service Netflix. Unlike the last two seasons dubbed, this one will not receive the name of Glitter Force, in fact will keep with the original name and only the names of the characters will be Americanized. On January 1th, 2018, Smoky decided to make this season a mahou shoujo fan anime, known as "Celestial Dragon". Story In ancient times, Vulcana Island, composed by sea, earth and sky, was inhabited only by dragons who were tended by the three goddesses: Aryll, the goddess of air, Thesara, the fire goddess and Hemi, the goddess of the waters. They three lived in harmony with the creatures that lived there until humans began to appear on that island, killing more and more dragons. The goddesses were really angry at the attitudes of mortals and then banished them to Limbo, where they would be imprisoned for all eternity. Although most of them were banished to Limbo, some humans were allowed to stay in Vulcana because they really liked the dragons and these good people were rewarded with their own dragon pet. Kagami, a man who was a prisoner of Limbo, found a way out through a portal that led to our planet, Earth. It did not take long for people to begin joining him and so plot revenge against the goddesses, only to give up revenge pessed when he learned of the Dragon Treasure, an ancestral relic created by the goddess Seira the goddess of destiny and light of smoky mythology who was able to accomplish the greatest will of your heart. Kagami wasted no time so he and his subjects went after the relic and unfortunately they succeeded. Realizing that the man who had left Limbo had taken the relic, Aryll soon contacted her partners who went to try to fight Kagami. To aid in the battle, they called their protectors Edward, Lucas and Jasmine who promised to save Earth and Vulcan. The battle began, dragons against demons. This war lasted for several years with the demons wins, until warriors commanded by Seira allied themselves with the dragons and then sealed Kagami at its worst form in a dimension worse than Limbo while his allies returned from where they came. And peace reigned for several years... Near the present day, one of Kagami's most faithful followers, Kurami, found that same gateway he had used years ago and then returned to Vulcana to gain revenge. She attacked the dragons of the Goddess Protectors, hurted and cursed them in small bodies, the dragons were also sent to Earth because she knew that humans today would not accept such animals. Three girls met these dragons and they all turned into warriors like those who fought alongside the dragons in the war. These new warriors were named Cure Balthorn, Cure Lymoe and Cure Hymi, the same names of dragons of the goddesses. These three girls agree to fight against the forces of Kurami and her army in order to prevent her from reviving Kagami. To do this, they must gather the 60 Treasure Chunks to recreate the Dragon Treasure before Kurami does it. Characters Seira's Mythical Warriors The three human girls chosen by the goddess Seira to succeed her previous warriors. This girls have passed on Seira's test and get the power of transform into Pretty Cure, mythical warriors who are blessed with the pure power of heavens. Voiced by: Taketatsu Ayana Miyamoto Akiko is a thirteen year old girl who is calm, responsible and has a mother-like nature. She is smart but not very athletic. Akiko loves to read fiction books and has a great admiration for dragons, as well as strongly believe in their existence. She has a relaxed personality and has a good humorous sense. She is most of the time cool and sweet to everyone but when she loses her head Akiko can be violent and her tone of voice frightens. Her Pretty Cure alter-ego is , the powerful dragon of Thesara whose theme colour is red. Voiced by: Pile Kirigaya Ryouka is a sixteen year old girl who is very social and loves a party. Ryouka is an energetic and outgoing girl who loves spending time with her friends eating pizza and playing video games. She is not so smart but has great sports skills. Kirigaya spends a lot of time on the internet and playing video games, she also has her own blog where she has multiple followers and works like an electronic teen magazine. Her Pretty Cure alter-ego is , the wisdom dragon of Hemi whose theme colour is blue. Voiced by: Yuzuki Ryouka Nishimura Kumiko is a fourteen year old girl whose family owns a petshop which made her go on to love animals. She is impulsive and wild, enjoys adventures and animation. Sometimes she may be aggressive and be mad at nothing, but this is due to her wild-nature and short temper. The Nishimura girl is very proud about herself and is very loyal to those around her, she is also displayed from time to time. Her Pretty Cure alter-ego is , the wild dragon of Aryll whose theme colour is green. The Goddesses Protectors They are a trio of warriors chosen by the goddesses in order to protect them. They all have their own great and powerful dragons with powers related to the goddesses. The members are: : He is the oldest of the team and fight along the goddess Thesara. As Akiko says, he is reckless, abused, lazy but gentle and careful. Edward seems to easily settle into a new place, as he was the first to get accustomed to the different customs of the Earth. He also does not seem to understand right the feelings and reasons of people. Ed is brave and loyal, not afraid of anyone and always looking for the best way to win the fight. After Akiko transforms in Pretty Cure, he starts to live hidden in her bedroom, even with her thousands of times telling him to leave her house. (VA: Hirakawa Daisuke) : He is the youngest of the team and fight along the goddess Hemi. As Ryouka says, he is cute, nice, honest but indecisive and naive. Lucas faithfully served the goddess Hami and swear to protect her for all eternity until his last day of life, he also seemed to have some feeling for her. He did not like going to Earth very much because he really felt bad about leaving his home, but the will to protect his dragon, Azure was greater. He and Ryouka share Azure because they are now adoptive siblings, after all her parents decided to adopt the boy who liked the idea. (VA: Atsushi Abe) : She is only female member of the team and fight along the goddess Aryll. As Kumiko says, she is energetic, friendly and supportive but violent and misunderstood. Jasmine loves to prank other peoples as well as play a sweet and happy melody in her flute. She gets along well with everyone because of her cheerful and friendly nature, she caught Aryll's attention because of her charisma and optimism. Jasmine likes to play her flute to cheer others up and make them enjoy her music. Kumiko helps hee to take care of Lime. (VA: Asuka Nishi) The dragons that belonged to the Protectors are three: * , the red flaming dragon. * , the blue aquatic dragon. * , the green natural dragon. Kagami's allies The allies of Kagami are known as Dragon Slayer around Vulcana. They all follow the religion Rorrim, '. a religion created by Smoky which has Kagami as god and savior. is a loyal, passionate and merciless girl who is known by be the faithfully follower of Kagami and don't give up of try to find the gateway used by her master in past. Being introverted and saying few words, Kurami is a student of black magic and in a moment of anger discovered the passage to Earth. She is most of the time quiet and cool head but when she gets angry it is best to get out of her way and do what she tells you if you do not want to get grounded. She is best known as Silent Killer and dragons are the things she most hates. She has powers of black magic. (VA: Amamiya Sora) is a serious, cold and rigorous boy who pretends to be soulless and merciless but inside is just lonely and uncertain about things. Being very religious and fearing the deities like Hemi and Aryll, Kuraghi choose Rorrim as his belief, because of this, he kill dragons and then passed the blood on his cheeks, that's a way of proving his belief and faithfulness to his god, Kagami. Even after he was defeated and sealed in hell, Kuraghi continued to follow his teachings and praying for him, Kuraghi will never forget the honor that went fight together with his god. Seeing a servant who loves Kagami more than him, Kuraghi created a friendship with Kurami that eventually became something bigger. (VA: Sakurada Dorī) is a graceful, determined, and powerful girl who is most often treated like a queen for being beautiful and cruel. Being very cold and sarcastic, Rumiko is ignorant and does not accept being wrong, she also claims to be the daughter of Mira Polka, the deity of sound. She just hates dragons and eliminate them just for fun, Rumiko also hates the goddess of Vulcana. Rumiko is the Kurami's best friend and she is the only one in Limbo to stop following Kagami. According with Edward, they both already has been a couple. She has powers over sound and music. (Voiced by: Fujita Saki) is the second to make an attack on the Pretty Cure. Hendatt is a loyal, brave, wise guy who always strives for what he believes and thinks right. Hendatt never underestimates his enemies and accepts when he loses, always trying to maximize his abilities. He tries to be more reason than emotion, always keeping his head in place and making logical choices, only that most of the time his emotions speak more self and he follows his intuition. He has powers over the shadows and fights using a sword. (VA: Noriaki Sugiyama) is a confident, manipulative, and outgoing boy who is arrogant and smart. Zero is considered "the king of blackmail" and is displayed and believed to never be wrong. Zero does not seem to regret his actions against the dragons and seems to be proud of his banishment to Limbo, calling it conquest. Even before Kurami, he had already found the portal to Earth and is always wearing a mask inside Limbo or during his attacks. When he is on Earth, he always uses his alias, Noa. (VA: Yoshitsugu Matsuoka) are the seasons' main monster. Hurzeth are demons created from the bad desires of the people and to sumone them one of the four commanders must throw a crystal stalactite in the heart of the person, when the stalactite pierces the heart of the person it does not die but the crystal consumes all the negative energy of the heart and then creating a Hurzeth. Deities She is the goddess of fire who lives in the mountains. Thesara owns a dragon named Balthorn and she is protected by Edward Christopher and Rouge. She is the goddess of water who lives under the sea. Hemi owns a female dragon named Lymoe and she is protected by Lucas and Azure. She is the goddess of air who lives in the kingdom of clouds. Aryll owns a wild and powerful dragon named Hymi and she is protected by Jasmine and Lime. The powerful goddess of destiny and whishes who lives beyond the sky. Seira sends her warriors once to fight in war and send they once again to prevent the servants of Kagami to collect the Treasure Chucks. The god of chaos and destruction who is currently stuck in hell. Kagami was trapped in Limbo during years when he finds a gateway who leads to Earth, he becomes extremely powerful after uses the Dragon Treasure and starts a battle against the goddesses in Vulcana. If Seira does not sent her warriors, Kagami would be the winner of the war and the world would be tuned into a chaotic place. (VA: Masaki Terasoma) Supporting Characters is Akiko's older brother. Daisuke really worried about his sister and dislikes the idea of Edward be living on her room. Daisuke takes care of Akiko while their parents are working. is Ryouka's older brother. Kazuya is a great pal of Daisuke what makes Ryouka knows about Akiko, but they are not really friends. is Kumiko's mother who is a veterinarian and at her 13-years-old anniversary given to Kumiko her precious dog, Emerald. Rina teaches her daughter how to treating animal wounds that at first she was uncertain if this would be really useful because she took good care of her dog, that doubt was gone after she met the dragon Lime, who was injured when she found it. Locations Urban Areas is the season primary setting. Mado-machi is the homeplace of many characters and the town is known as "The Window of Heaven". * is the school that Miyamoto Akiko and Nishimura Kumiko attend to. Amehane School is known for the school idol Ameyuri, what makes a lot of stupid teenage girls wanted to attend the school in order to try to become her friend. The main colour of the uniform is black and red. * is the school that Kirigaya Ryouka attend to. This school is pretty expensive and is an all-female school. The students must dress in their white and turquoise uniforms. * is Ryouka favorite place in Town. It is a store focused on videogames and animes. * is the public aquarium of Kirigaya family. * is a veterinary hospital of Nishimura family. * is a place present in many legends around Mado-machi. This is where the Dragon Treasure is hidden and some peoples says that a dragon is sleeping there. Magical Dimensions is a main location of the Celestial Dragon Pretty Cure series and also the home of many characters. In the trailer of the season, the origin and war of the country has been shown. Andradia is the mythical kingdom and where several mythical creatures lives. * is the land of dragons inhabitant by the three goddesses and some humans. * is a city in the clouds inhabitance by Yungelas, half-demon half-angels female creatures. Aveyun will be the main motfit of Fierce Dragon Pretty Cure. * Itens Artifacts is a greenish sphere of glass with a dark turquoise flame design in the center hidden at The Cavern of Seira. The Dragon Treasure was created by Seira and can perform the biggest will of your heart. Once your wishe is performed, the sphere is broken and is scattered across the earth. * are the season main collective items. They are pieces of the Dragon Treasure and once all 60 chunks be together, they can create the mythical artifact once again. Individual Weapons Even if these are weapons, they can be used as transformation items, individually, they shout three different phrases: Flames of Power, Burn Out! (Cure Balthorn), Flames of Wisdom, Burn Out! (Cure Lymoe) and [Flames of Courage, Burn Out!, but once they are in group, they shout out Dragon Flames, Burn Out!. Balthorn Scale: is the main weapon of Cure Balthorn. It is a crimson scale used as a earring in her left ear. The item somehow allows her to control fire and lava using it the way she wants. She also can withstand high temperatures and do not burn when she touch the fire. Other powers of this item are Cure Balthorn be able to warm up the temperature, she can also swim in lava rivers and by snapping her fingers she can set fire to the item she is thinking about. Lymoe Claw: is the main weapon of Cure Lymoe. It is a blue claw used as a pendant on her necklace. The item allows her to breathe under the water, swim like a fish, control water and create ripples. When she comes in contact with water and has this item, gills that are on her neck open and allow her to breathe while she is on land the gills are closed and look more like a tattoo. Lymoe can also moisten things. Hymi Fang: is the main weapon of Cure Hymi. It is a whitish fang used as pendant on her bracelet. The item allows her to control and use the wind on her favor, create hurricanes and whirlwinds, she can also glide for a long period of time and shoot a green ray from her finger. She can also move very fast and her olfaction and hearing are also sharpened, it has also been revealed that she can see in the dark and cool down the temperature. Trivia *This is the first series where all Pretty Cure has their own individual transformation items. *Unlike other Pretty Cure seasons, this is not bright as usual having scenes that can ba considered as PG-13. *This is the first season featuring mythology and dragons as main motfits. *Celestial Dragon Pretty Cure is the third season featuring a trio of Cures, preceded by Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Hearts and Mahoutsukai Pretty Cure, later followed by Hugtto! Pretty Cure. *This is the first season with dragon-like mascots. *Celestial Dragon Pretty Cure is the first season where the Pretty Cures wears unconventional clothes of Mahou Shoujo and also do not wear any type of bow or ribbon in the clothes. **This is also the first season where the Cures wears pants instead of skirts. *Smoky gave nicknames to all the main characters. For the Cures, she gave the nickname of Akiko-musume-san, Ryouka-musume-chi and Kiba-musume-chan. *Celestial Dragon Pretty Cure is the first season without any eyecatch. *After Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Happiness Charge Pretty Cure, Celestial Dragon is the third season to show romance. *Although it says that goddess protectors delivered their dragons, this fact is ignored many times in the anime and to end this confusion, in episode 6 the three goddesses tell them three that they did not have to deliver the dragons to them and took of back their dear animals. Disclaimer Everything about Celestial Dragon Pretty Cure belongs to me, except of course the Pretty Cure franchise. The fantasy names like Thesara, Hemi, Balthorn, etc. are randomly generated from the site Fantasy Name Generators which is a very good site if you want some good fantasy names but is not creative to create them, just like me. Well, that was all I had to say. References Category:Celestial Dragon Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series